They Came In Five
by EaruhtayteenVexer.pro
Summary: Five new kinds of Supernatural enter the Cullens lives and screw things up! WARNING! SEVERE HEAVY SMUTT AND YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS! And sorry if you don't like my ships ahead of time! Also, all the Cullens, Embry, Jacob, and Laraunt are in this, but it's a limit of four characters so...
1. chapter 1

'Carlisle,' Edward said from the living room of their extravagant home in Coldwater, Maine. The old white blonde vampire was at his adopted son's side in seconds. The Tv across from both pale men showed a news room with human reporters. Carlisle listened for a second before mumbling, 'O no.' The doctor's auburn haired wife was at his side in an instant along with their four other children.

'This is great, and the Volturi is doing not a thing,' their burly dark haired son, Emmett, said. Emmett's big muscular arms were crossed against his chest as his brows frowned, and a scowl cemented itself on his face. Their beautiful blonde daughter, Rosalie, stood sassily as a smirk ruined her beautiful face. Jasper stood the farthest away from them, taking in everybody's emotions as his auburn haired brother, Edward, did the same with everyone's thoughts. Little black haired, pixie cut, loli personalitied Alice stood next to her new mother and father straining to see into the future, hoping that this new problem wouldn't bother them.


	2. Numero Dos

I'd like to apologize ahead of time for such a short introduction. But please leave a comment telling me how I'm doing!

'George, what the hell are you doing?' I asked, my eyes closed. My heightened senses told me someone, my brother and best mate, was in the room just staring at me. 'Waiting for you to wake up,' came his simple answer. His deep voice boomed despite him whispering.

George was on the more muscular side. He was a good foot taller than me, making him stand somewhere around 7', with usually shaggy, messy, unkept sandy brown hair. He also didn't care much for anyone in our group but me and Kayla. George wasn't my brother per se. But I did find him and help him get on the right track, same as our 'sister' Kayla. George was a werewolf, but not the kind you're thinking of. He's not of the Quilliuete tribe. He's an _actual_ werewolf. One of the last of his kind.

'Why are you just staring at him George, go make breakfast or something, silly,' came a female voice. It was Kayla. 'Alright,' he said before getting up to walk to the kitchen. I heard his light footsteps lead away from the open door to my room. Kayla giggled before hopping onto the edge of my bed.

She was short, 'bout 5'2. Her skin was a light chocolate brown and her hair was mushroomed and a pale blue. She sighed before lacing her fingers into my hair and pulling the knots out carefully.

Kayla had a sort of, loli type personality. She was sweet, excitable, funny, and very manipulative. If she wanted something, all she had to do was bat her long eyelashes at me. I was a sucker for her and Kari (Care-ree). Both those girls could get me to do anything.

I turned to lay flat on my back. Kayla tossing her small human self on me with a sigh. I chuckled a little. 'Hey, you gonna get up, Andrew or you plan on sleeping in with that sexy little thing there,' a voice, laced with sarcasm, sounded from the door. It was Levi. I growled his way. 'Hey! I'm jokin'! Chill!' He said before he flopped himself on the on the empty side of my large bed.

Levi was what a lot of people would call a flaming queer. He tended to grope on guys (George and myself mainly to our chagrin) a lot out in public and talk about very indecent topics in public. He was family and I loved him! I out of everyone in the house couldn't fault him for being gay! But he could at least (Though George doesn't much either) act like a gentlemen. In my book, you don't talk about indecent things, curse, or act any kind of way in the presence of a women.

I respect that George and Levi grew up with more modern views on such things. I just wish they would at least keep their dirty imagination to themselves until Kari and Kayla aren't in the room.

Levi snuggled up to me, his bright ginger hair tickling my neck. As you can tell, we all are super close, probably more comfortable with each other than we should be. At least the only one who has ever strutted around naked in the house was Will. But thankfully, because I can't stand that little cunt, he's moving out soon. After that it'll just be Levi, Kayla, Kari, George, and myself.

Levi had big jade green eyes, which were closed momentarily as he chilled out next to me. I had my hands clasped behind my head as my eyes threatened to close again. I was exhausted from the day before. But I jumped wide awake when a pair of cool lips kissed my neck. I almost knocked Kayla off the bed if it hadn't been for my lightning reflexes. I turned angrily towards Levi who coward slightly in my wake.

'Stop doing that, Levi!'

'I can't help it! I'm horny! And you are totally my type!'

He rolled over on his front on my bed. I cringed. To think of Levi, George, or either of the girls in _that way_ made me a little queasy. It seemed like incest to me! They were my little brothers and sisters. The fact that not only am I older and feel the need to look after them and take care of them, but also to think of them _that way_... Our lives would turn into one of those really fucked up mangas where an older/cousin/uncle/brother fell in love with their little brother/cousin/nephew.

'Yeah, well, you can't have him Levi, so stop being a fucking perv. I'm tired of you two bitches having this argument every morning!' A male voice called from the doorway. I covered Kayla's eyes before she could turn around, knowing full and well that William Timothy Chance was standing in my doorway. _Naked._

And of course he had to say something about it, 'C'mon, you do that but they may want to see this big motherfucker swinging between my legs.' I turned to look him dead in those turquoise eyes. My lips twitch, allowing a momentary sneer. 'Yeah, right. Or maybe you're doing this just to get Levi's attention because you're secretly pining for him.' He growled and stared me dead in the eyes with a murderous stare. When I had spoke, Kayla had swallowed hard in fear. I usually only reserved my normal voice for pieces of shit like Chance. It was deep, demonic, and used to embarrass me so much that I didn't speak for a whole year and a half.

I stared Chance down, Kayla swallowing a second time, this time with a fearful shiver. Levi usually would of been gawking at Chance's length hanging freely in between his muscular legs, but he knew that there was only one thing keeping me from ripping _this_ vampire's head off and burning him to ash. And that reason presented itself as Kayla clutched to my arms that I had wrapped around her carefully as a last ditch effort to not kill him and as Levi looked back and forth between our faces. Kari walked over, hitting Chance upside the head with a still hot pan from making breakfast.

A resounding clang shuddered the house as the vampire/werewolf put that little bitch in his place, seeing as I couldn't. Not without pissing Kari off. Chance _had_ saved Kari's life. The keyword being _had._ After that he ain't done shit for anyone else in the house. Kari said angrily, 'Why don't you go put some clothes or something, Will.' After that, Kari left the room as did Chance into his room down the hall. I removed my hand from the petite human's eyes and body, gripping the edge of the bed in an attempt to calm down.

Kayla always knew how to calm me down. She was sorta like the Black Widow to my Hulk. Just without being _in love_ with each other. So she wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into me. I couldn't help but smile and wrap an arm carefully around her little waist and let all the pent up air in my lungs out with a whooshing sound. I also knew that Kayla thought it was adorable and funny when I purred so, to lighten the mood, I began to purr. It did the trick. She laughed a beautiful, tinkling laugh. I couldn't hold back an amused smile from dancing on my lips as Levi to lost himself in a fit of giggles behind me.


	3. 3

I'm sorry to hear that this has confused and otherwise been unentertaining. If you would please bear with me, everything will be made clear. But I do thank you for your input, it is greatly appreciated!

Meanwhile at the Cullen Home:

'Carlisle...' Edward questioned as he gently rested a pale boney hand on his adopted father's shoulder. The old blonde vampire has sat in the middle of the couch, watching the news all night.

Earlier:

'Well, do we have a story for you folks! It seems we have a serious Jack the Ripper copycat on our hands. It started over in a little nowhere town in Alaska.' The man said as he turned to his women colleague who had started to speak. 'I agree. During Alaska's famous thirty days of night, a small village rather than town, was attacked and slaughtered mercilessly. All life was found dead in the little village.'

Pictures of the gruesomely shredded bodies flashed on the screen. House and buildings were shown as well as livestock and sled dogs. Each picture looked like something out of a massacre murder movie. The Cullens all watched with transfixed gazes.

' And it seems that the reproductive organs of all the women were removed. Something that back in the 1900's in London was a sure tell tale sign that the crime had been committed by the notorious Jack the Ripper.'

'Yes, Mark, and how did this terrible massacre become known?' Asked the women with mock questioning.

'Well, a supply plane went there on the first clear day, like every year, and found the town in this state,' the man answered.

'Have they any suspects?' The news women asked.

'Actually, yes,-' the Cullens all shifted unconsciously closer to the TV'-, a young man by the name of Andrew Stockman.'

A picture of a young man with a scar marring the left half of his face appeared on the screen. He had green died hair, the left side shaved completely off. His eyes were a stormy grey that smiled with the rest of his features in the photo. He held up both hands with rock symbols, and had a split tongue sticking out, either end of the tongue pierced. He also had a nose ring, eyebrow ring, and two bottom lip piercings.

'How could one person do _all that'_ asked the anchor women.

'Well, naturally the police say he must not of acted alone. But, they also won't say why they tied him and his family to the crime.' The anchorman frowned and shrugged.

'Family?' questioned the women beside him with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes, from what we could dig up, Mr. Stockman was an orphan and took in four young teenagers to take care of. From the records they had, pretty tough lives,' he said as he nervously shifted in his seat.

'Yeah, Mr. Stockman was born and left in the hospital, his mother committing suicide after his birth. From there it said he went from various foster homes.' The women's eyes widened as she looked at the words on the papers in front of her.

'It...it says here that...Mr. Stockman suffered much abuse in the homes from slavery to rape.' Her voice broke at the end as she swallowed and shuffled through the papers, eyes getting wider the more she looked.

'Yes, and it says also that he, on more than one occasion, killed his foster parents in self defense,' the anchorman looked up at the camera with wide eyes as he let out a shaky breath. Both stopped and looked at each other.

'It also read that at the age of 15 he was able to live on his own. He still went to school _and_ worked. He paid his rent at his apartment and was always punctual. Many have said over the years that he has been a fantastic student, co-worker, and rentee.' She spoke softly as she skimmed the pages.

'Well, his family members include an 18 year old by the name of Kayla Desean,-' A picture of a short and petite black girl came on screen, she had short, mushroom styled, light blue hair, with big eyes and even bigger white framed glasses. She too, bore a smile like the young man. A genuine smile as she had her hands in the air. 'Also a 17 year old by the name of George 'James' Wilson,-' He was rather big, like Emmett, much more muscular than Andrew, and had sandy brown hair that was cut short. He smiled a large smile as he leaned against a wall with his large arms crossed, his tan skin seeming dark in comparison to the white wall. 'Then there's the 16 year old Cari, sorry, Carrie Allison Mordecai,-' a picture of an average height young women with a physique to rival Rosalie's, and medium length, wavy chocolate brown hair stood, one hand behind her back, the other throwing up a peace sign. Her skin was pale, a slight grey tint to it. 'And last but not least, 16 year old Leviathan 'Levi' Francis,-' a picture of a ginger with unruly hair, bright eyes and smile came up on the screen. He was muscular, but not like the predecessing young men. He had an eyebreyebrow piercing, and the start of a tattoo on the right side of his neck, snaking away and hiding under his V-neck sweater.

'All of the kids had bad backgrounds. What a lot of people would consider lost causes. Mr. Wilson have a few charges of battery and assault with resisting arrest, Miss Mordecai having charges theft and possession of a weapon, Miss Desean having no prior convictions, but having been beaten by her father and mother, and Mr. Francis for prostitution.'

All of the Cullens thought about the information they were just given. A young man who had adopted a bunch of hard asses that had had a terrible start in life himself, was being charged with the murder of 28 people in Alaska, yet the police are not letting it out why they tied him to the case.

'Yes, and he was tested with a lie detector test, and was found innocent, yet the police are still trying to for some reason pin him as guilty. He has already been to the courts once and was found innocent. Why won't they leave this alone. Why do they insist on this?' The anchorman questioned as he turned to his colleague.

'I don't know, but whatever the reasoning behind it is, the police aren't sharing it,' she answered. After that, tyhe began to talk about the weather.

The Cullens however, were unsettled. They'd, or at least Carlisle, had heard those last names long ago, and seen those physical traits. But, back then, those traits had belonged to men and women who had tried to take down him _and_ the Volturi.


	4. 4

Thank you for the only ones so far to favorite my story! It is much appreciated!!!

Andrew and the crew:

Yeah, remember chapter 2, that happened what felt like a _long_ time ago. My family's and my life was sweet, full of laughter, and most of all quiet.

Then, the allegations against me murdering all those people in Alaska came up. And yeah, they had plenty of reasons to be suspicious. But hospital records show that I am as innocent as a baby lamb. Which I am, don't get me wrong, I am innocent. But nobody but my fans and family seem to think so.

Ya see, I had planned to go on a vacation to that very town in Alaska, but our plans went side ways in the most colossal way.

I had gone to the doctors a week before we were supposed to head out, ya know one of those yearly crap things. But, when they did a test, it came back with an abnormality. Naturally I hid that from my kids until I went back to the hospital for some 'official' scans. In the scans it came up with me having...brain cancer. I know right...total dun duun duuuuuuuun! moment.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get to the mailbox first when they sent those packets for plans of what I might want to do. Naturally, Kari found them, there was an uproar; tears; red, puffy eyes; and tears staining faces. Of course they didn't believe me when I tried to convince them it was alright.

I then started radiation. All my hair everywhere, and I emphasize _everywhere_ , was shedding itself from my skin. The doctors said it wasn't exactly a common reaction, but it wasn't entirely unheard if either. I soon shaved my head and kept a beanie on my head at all times. Yes, it is stupid to be embarrassed! But I still felt embarrassed and was having a hard time getting used to the whole hairless ordeal. Though Levi loved it, he hasn't stopped rubbing my arms when I wear short sleeved shirts etcetera etcetera.

'Andrew...Andrew...Andy,' a voice prodded through the fog of my sleep. I slowly lifted my head, my face sticking to the keyboard in front of me, my monitor screen black from lack of use.

'Hey, c'mon, if you're tired, go to bed,' Kayla's voice sounded. We had just moved to a small nowhere town in Maine. Coldwater. I was exhausted from the move but, a treatment center was a hell if a lot closer. It would actually only take an hour on the days I was supposed to go. Where we _were_ living, I had to drive and stay until the weekend.

'Okay, kiddo,' I said as I stretched and turned off my computer and mouse.

I'm a writer, author, whatever you want to call it. I found my true calling with this. My kids as I raised each of the four of them, used to love the stories I'd tell them at bedtime. So, I decided to try it out. Little did I know how rich it would make us! Though, I have to use different pen names after so long, because, it would be weird of an author kept making books ling after he was supposed to be in his death bed.

Yes, I am that old. I should actually be somewhere in my early 50's, but for some reason, I don't age, or stopped after I turned 24. I honestly don't know what I am, what I can do, so don't ask.

Little Kay, well, she's not so little anymore(age wise, she's still just as short as the day I met her), held my hand as she led me to my room. I was half asleep as I walked.

Once my shins bumped the side if my mattress, I flipped down face first, pulling Kayla with me and ensuing to tickle her fragile and little sides. She giggled and laughed. I loved when one of my kids laughed, it really just filled my with joy to know they're happy and feel safe enough to laugh.

Kayla sat up, 'Now sleep, and sleep long and hard to think about what you've done!' She said will mock anger and authority. I laughed. 'Sleep well...dad,' she hesitated, then left, closing my door but for a sliver that peeked into the darkness of the hall.

Back when I first got each of them, they all but Kayla hated my guts! So, there wasn't much of a time that they could actually see me as a dad. Once they came to accept and love me, they were close to my age, so I was there brother. But lately, I noticed they've been slipping up or slipping in 'dad' instead of 'big bro, bro, brother.' It made me feel...I don't know, but certainly a lot of things. Pride, happiness, accomplished...it was strange.

Cullen Coven (That sorta kinda not really rhymes)

Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys!" A now grown Nessie said as she ran into the living room with her laptop and Jake and Seth at her heels.

Seth had grown a little too. He and his pack mate Embry decided to follow the Cullens, but Seth refused to be a burden by living with them, so he and Embry split the bills for the small little house they live in together with Jacob (as he naturally was going anywhere the Cullens went to be with little Nessie).

Reneesme sat the laptop on the coffee table, her long auburn hair swaying as she did. Jake stood on one side of her while Seth stood back (Embry was at work). "You're not going to guess who has a YouTube channel that the three of us and Embry have been watching for over a year now," she said and pushed on the mouse pad to begin the video.

It showed a family, a very familiar family of five outside in the snow. It was that Andrew Stockman and his children. The dainty, feminine, ginger haired make was teasing his rougher, taller wild haired brunette sister. The other male, the one that matched Emmett's build, was wrestling with Andrew while they guessed the young black girl was holding the camera and laughing hysterically.

"You three are idiots," she said, with a rather heavy British accent. The two stopped wrestling while the brunette ,now holding her brother in a choke hold giving him a knuckle sandwich, stopped at stared while the ginger struggled.

The now short haired man, who was pinned to the ground by his son looked around, " And 'ere I thought you were ma smartest child." Andrew's Australian accent was thick and somewhat hard to understand. "No, I'm tawking about you three boys, my sistar, whom, like me, is a genius," she said from behind the camera. The wild, short haired brunette dropped her brother in the snow and pointed towards her father and other brother, still on one knee," See, I told ya, gorls ar smarta than any man, thus making us the dominant species. As ya said, knowledge is powerful," her Long Island accent thick and somewhat humorous. "Well," Andrew said before he tousled with his son, shoving snow down the back of his shirt before standing," Thank ya far yar lovely and hart felt words. I can feel the ice daggers sinking into ma chest as we speak," his words very sarcastic.

His largest son popping back into frame, " Maybe thas cawse yore nuthin' but a brain dead Aussie ta boot," his son Cajun accent very much present. All the kids laughed before his lovely daughter, whose looks rivaled Rose's, spoke up, mocking his accent," Yeah, and dont forget all those terrible beasties he was taught from in the outback," this causing an uproar of laughter as Andrew stood there, sporting face that said,'well played,' while nodded until they were resigned to a few chuckles. " Well at least when I tawk people don't laugh themselves nutty because I nawt only sound ridiculous but look ridiculous when tawkin' too," he said, mimicking his Eastern daughter's accent.

"Well aye don't see why we all can't just get along and forget about ar differences," the ginger and apparently, Scottish son said. "What ar you talking about you dumb git, yore the most prejudice one 'ere, idiot," they all fell into the snow laughing as Andrew smiled, tiredly albeit, and shook his head.

He looked, odd. He didn't look youthful like in the picture on the news, in fact, he looked ill and exhausted, but hid it behind a smile. He also sported grey streaks in his pitch black hair. And his once tan skin was now barely there with grey half moons under his eyes.

Nessie stopped the video," We looked into why he looked so ill,-" she started, then paused sliggtly before Seth continued," it turns out that he went to the doctors some two weeks before his family planned to spend a month in _that_ town in Alaska and they discovered that he had stage one of brain cancer." The Cullens all looked at Seth in astonishment. "So, they're human, and they never even went to Alaska," Bella stated the obvious. "Which explains why they suspect him, but cancer is nothing to sneeze at. If he had just canceled the trip for seemingly no reason then that's reasonable to suspect him. But if its true and he is ill, he would be in and out of hospitals," Jasper stated, looking at Carlisle with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"No one has been coming to this hospital by that name, but there is a special treatment center just outside of town that offers radiation and chemo therapy," Carlisle said suggestively.

Tge Cullens had been worried when they heard that Andrew Stockman and his family were moving into the town they are presently residing in. It made them nervous not because they were worried they'll be killed, but they'll be blamed. If they _were there_ to destroy the town, the Cullens would be the only living family and have to go underground until it died down. And Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella didn't want to do that to their families.

"I'll see what I can dig up at the hospital,-" Carlisle said, Edward suggesting"-, and the rest of can see what we can dig up in town and at home." They all nodded silently in agreement.


	5. Five

Hi! I know you're probably really tired of all the back story crap and all, but this is the verging of the Cullens and Stockmans, so have fun! Also I'm really sorry i haven't updated in awhile, I caught the flu from the recent outbreak epidemic, but I'm fine now and will be continuing with the story!

George's POV

"Are we ser'sly doin' thes?" I asked as we all had strapped on roller skates and stood at the end of the driveway. For whatever reason, Levi and Kari decided it was a good reason to go roller blading on an ice covered sidewalk. I really didn't want to do this, at all. But, as always, dad wanted to try it out. I wish he wouldn't drag us inta these idiot ideas.

We waited for a little mercury to drive by and headed out onto the road. I could bareley keep ma balance as we all flapped ar arms around like a bunch of flightless birds, struggling to keep upright on the slippery ground. All o' our dogs were barking and circling around us. We managed to make it quite far until we turned a cornered and almost ran into, what looked like a very respecctable famlee. Andy-roo managed to throw himself into me, knocking me inta Levi, Levi inta Kari, and Kari inta Kayla. We slid, rolled, and tumbled daown the side into the tree line.

Our Great Pyranees, Boxer, German Shepard, Red nose Pit, Blue Healer, Labrador, Blood hound, Tamaskan, Yorkshire and Boston Terrier, Cocker Spaniel, Pug, Schipperke, Beagles, Basenjis, Shiba Inus, Shetland Sheepdogs, Great Danes, English Mastiff, Rottweilers, Newfoundland, St. Bernard, Doberman, Bullmastiff, Napolitan Mastiff, Anatolian Shepards, and finally our Borzoi followed us daown. We have a lot of pets. We take anything that we find on the street or that the shelters ask us to take or sheltering farms or bulks from puppy mills if they got caught and arrested etcetera etcetera.

Andy-roo dug his way out of the snow, as did the rest of us, and made his way to the sidewalk, roller skates still stuck in the snow daown heyar. I could tell he was counting the dogs as 'e went to make sure all o' them were with us still as he climbed his way to the top. A blonde, pale skinned youthful man asked if dad was alriet and dad started pourin' out tha apologeez as I halped ma sistas and brotha outta the snow, the dogs barkin' an' playin' 'round us, have a hay day.

I shook ma head to clear it. A young, dark haired, angelic Miss that was walking with the famlee abuv, was branded inta ma brain, like a cattlemen's signatsha inta a cow's hip. She was smawl an' peteet; 'er flaky golden eyes large an' expressev. I looked up as Kayla sat on ma shouldas while I trudged up the heel, and ar eyes lawcked for a second. A chill ran up ma spine, leavin' goosebumps. The chill spread from ma spine ta the rest o' ma body slowly. I shivad. By the time I made it up tha heel, dad and the man were discussing how we owned an animal rescue shelta o' sorts down the road, and that's why we had awl these dowgs.

The man intradoosed himself as Carlisle, slowly intradoosin' tha rest o' his famlee. I listened carefully and noted that tha young women's name was Alice. ' _Alice_ ' I mused mentally. She was a shoore sweet lil' thang. She automatickly gravitated toowards the smaller breed dogs, like the Yorkshire, Shetland sheepdogs, schipperke, Shiba Inus an' such.

I was quite saprised when the dogs acted so kindly and mild mannered towards tha famlee 'cause, I could smell it. They were vampires, one smelled half human, and three of 'em smelled like tha' Quill-u-tey blood, like Kari.

They seemed nice enough. Though, one can never be too shoor. "James...James...George!" I heard above me, blinked and looked up at ma lil'est, none the less olda sista Kayla on ma shouldas. "Yeah, anyway, this is ar brova, Georgie," she said rollin' her eyes no doubt. I blinked once more an' looked at tha famlee and smiled, bowin' ma head slightly.

"Hey, Georgie," Kayla said to get ma attention. I looked up at 'er. "Could you possibly put me down now?" She asked, I obliged an' picked 'er up off ma showldas and set 'er daown in front o' me.

Kayla immediately gravitated ova ta one o' the Quill-u-tey boys. He stood next to a fair and fairly beautiful young women with awburn hair that hung in loose ringlets. They talked and seemed to get a long fairly well. Levi gravitated to Alice and they got along famously. Kari seemed shy...or rather embarrassed to go around the big guy. 'E had short, messy black 'air and kept tryin' to talk to 'er, but she would give simple, shy ansas and go back to checkin' ova tha dogs. Dad and what seemed to be the head o' this famlee, Carlisle, were discussing what it was we did and such while the rest o' the large famlee gravitated towards specific kinds o' dogs. What seemed to be the youngest o' the Quill-u-tey kids was in love with our only Tamaskan, Shadow, that dad kept.

This seemed, ta me, that this was tha beginnin's of some love stories.


	6. Six

Hi! I am SO SORRY but I'm back and I'm sorry that last chapter sucked! So! I see that another has started following my story, thank you!! If it weren't for you I would have literally no reason to write because I'm writing my ideas for your enjoyment! Have fun!

《Seth's POV》

' _Sometimes...someone comes into your life so unexpectedly. They just take your heart and change your life...That is exactly what happened to me today. But, the thing is, I thought I already imprinted on someone...years ago... when I first really physical met the Cullens. I thought I already imprinted on Emmett. Though, I'd never tell him and no one else knows. But today, I imprinted on Andrew Stockman.'_

The Cullens and I had been walking down the sidewalk; snow was fluttering like faeries everywhere around us. I hung out with the Cullens a lot because, as is previously mentioned, that fateful day, long ago it seems, when the Cullens were training for battle, I looked at Emmett, and could never look away again.

I've felt what it feels like to imprint on someone from Sam, Jacob and all them. But to acactually experience it...I almost couldn't handle it. Thankfully that day I showed up in my human form, hiding in the tree line. Jacob suspected that I imprinted, though he thought it was on one of the Cullen women, Esme, Alice, or Rosalie. I denied it until he believed me. I know Emmett loves Rosalie dearly. I would never want to put any odd feelings between us or have Rosalie trying to kill me and someone getting hurt trying to protect me. I also don't want everyone to look at Emmett with disgust because I imprinted on him. He's told me before how much he values Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and now Bella and Reneesme's opinion of him. He wants his family to think the best of him and, I couldn't live knowing I'd done something to hurt Emmett in any way. Thankfully I've learned how to control my thoughts, so Edward just thinks I think really highly of Emmett, like a big brother or sensei.

I was walking at the end of the group, as always distancing myself from the others a little. I was so terrified that they would find out that, after I imprinted on him, I acted like I would with anybody else, but I kept a slight formality and distance between me and, even now Jake. Embry is really the only one I treat like family. But, it's fine. I love Emmett and I know he's happy so, that makes me happy. Or rather, it should make me happy.

'LOOK OUT,' someone yelled. All of us backed away into the street as five people flew past and down into the ditch. Three dozen dogs at least had to be following them, all in all different shapes and sizes. After all of the dogs had followed the people into the ditch, we cautiously walked over to the edge of the road and looked. Two young women, two young men, and either a rough looking young man or a grown man, were buried in the snow in the ditch by the tree line.

Some of the dogs barked and paced while others dug, wrestled, or played in the snow. The one man got up clumsily, his roller skates nowhere to be found, and made his way up to the sidewalk. Whatever happened next,I didn't hear it. The only thing I could hear were my own thoughts blasting in my mind like rock music up to the max coming out of a surround sound system.

 _' The dark haired vampire is standing at the stove, cooking eggs; Andrew had long, tousled, emerald green hair as he had my hand and pulled me to the kitchen with him. Emmet turned his head, his flaking, golden, piercing etes taking in Andrew in his boxers and no shirt, tattoos and scars covering his Italian tan skin. I had on one of Emmett's oversized shirts and a pair of ripped up jeans while Emmett, not being one to be shameful, was wearing nothing at all. Andrew swung an arm around Emmett's large neck, his cold body causing me to shiver as Andrew pulled me in front of them both. Emmett wrapped a big arm around me as his left hand skillfully moved around the eggs on the plate. Andrew had his right arm crossing my chest; I heard him sigh contentedly. Then I felt Emmett start and didn't need to look up to know Andrew had licked his neck._

 _This scene changed to one where I was making food and Emmett and Andrew where in the yard of a house that I'd never seen before, wrestling around with some kids that looked like Jasper. There were others that looked like they could be Reneesme and Jacob's kids with_ kids that looked like George. I saw them from the window...

Now the three of us were in a studio; Andrew was dancing in front of a camera to a song as Emmett and I watched from tge sidelines...'

'And this is Seth, him and Embry are friends of the family.' Hearing my name I snapped out of my apparent stupor to see Andrew and his kids in front of us. He was wearing a stark black, skin tied Turtleneck with form fitting black jeans, a black fedora cocked to the side, and only a pair of black socks on his feet that were... suspiciously dry. ' _Hmm,_ ' I thought to myself. That means his body temperature has to be equal to that of the snow.

Though, I was distracted by Andrew taking the fedora off his head with his long spidery, yet scarred fingers and held it to his chest as he bowed. He replaced his hat as it had been previously and said in a voice like rumbling Australian silk, 'It's a pleasah.' I could have had an anime styled nosebleed right then and there, as if his magnetic pull wasn't enough!!!

In that moment, I made a promise to myself that by the end of the month, I will have held his hand for one reason or another! Yes, I did really stupid things like this when it came to Emmett and I'm not going to stop now. But all I could see is Andrew and how his white hair flowed out from under the fedora and flopped so softly around; so loose and free. I loved watching how the snowflakes clung to his hair and didn't melt. I'd tried to sniff out what he was as well as his kids. But I couldn't smell anything but human on them. It was so odd.

I was pulled from my musings once again when a dog nudged my hand. I looked down and noticed it was the Tamaskan that seemed strongly attached to Andrew. I rubbed it at the back of the neck where I knew it would love to be scratched. The wolf dog was all white with specks of light brown. Probably the summer coat was brown and was still being taken over by the winter one.

I squatted down and rubbed the dog's face as I looked into those brilliant eyes. The right one was a light red brown while the other was a deep ice blue. I looked at the thick leather collar around it's neck and saw a tag for it's shots, a tag for legal possession, and finally, the name tag. The Tamaskan is a she, and she is named Mehreen. Mehreen... Hmmm, if I'm correct, that means loving nature or moonlight. That's cute that he put such thought into her name!

Mehreen was taken care of very well. Her fur was soft and clean, her teeth and gums brushed. Yet, I noticed as I made my way through all of the dogs, petting this one and that one, all of them were just like the Tamaskan. They were exceedingly pampered. It was...SUCH A TURN ON THAT HE CARED ABOUT ANIMALS THIS MUCH!!!!!!! AWWWWWWWWWWW

A little small tiny dog wiwith boots and a coat high stepped it over to Mehreen and snuggled as close to her as she could. The poor thing was the smallest here. I looked around to see how in tge hell this little long haired pedigree rat was able to keep up with all of these dogs. Then I noticed two huskies were hitched to a little sled for this little one and probably any others that were exceedingly small and couldn't keep up.

I reached my hand out to the little one and it high stepped it over to me and sniffed my hand as I was crouched down. The dog immediately flipped over and showed it's belly. I started to rub it's belly and used my other hand to check the name tag. This was a male and his name is Liam. I quickly pulled out my Samsung J3 Luna and looked up the name. It meant resolute protector. Awwww, how cute! The big bad little Chihuahua was named a big protector!! I put my phone back in my jacket pocket and continued to pet these two.

A light laugh startled me from behind. I immediately jumped up and spun around to come face to face with Andrew. My eyes grew wide; the tip of his nose was a breath away from touching mine. O crap! I gotta stay cool and not start to hyperventilate or kiss his lips. Ugh! Now that I really looked his lips looked so soft and kissable.

He merely smiled and stepped to the side as I internal shook away everything I had just felt. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta scare ya, Seth was it?' He said, a kind smile that reached his eyes and made those fantastic eyes sparkle!

'Uuuuhhhhhh...' was my brilliant response. He laughed again and patted Mehreen on the neck. 'Mehreen really doesn't usually like people. You must be truly something for her to not only tolerate you petting her, but to walk up and ask for your attention... hmm.' He said, looking down at Mehreen. His eyes flashed up to me and they looked, predatory. But it didn't scare me, it was really giving me a boner. I was struggling to calm my body's natural reaction to this. I never had to deal with Emmett's flirts or anything like that. But this was a knowing look. This was a dominant seductive look. This was making me uncomfortable in my pants look.

I started to feel warm all over. I was going to start freaking out! Hyperventilating! Panic attack!

'Dad's right. Mehreen only likes us and Dad,' Levi, his ginger...er

son said. Levi was dressed in girly gothic clothes and sounded very feminine but the context of his words made him seem very gender ambiguous.

O! Thank God! If Andrew hadn't of averted his gaze, I may have exploded in my pants. I kind of felt like throwing up and was shaking a little. 'Really? Well, I don't really think I'm all that special. I just really like animals...' I started to say but Emmett cut me off. 'Aw c'mon Seth. You're being modest.-' Emmett wrapped his arm around my neck.

O

Shit


	7. 7th

Thank you Jessa and ambrosia for your comment and adding my story to your alerts and following this story, I'll try to update as much as I can.

I wasn't going to live through this without embarrassing Emmett, Andrew, and myself. My mind reeled with worries as Emmett said, 'He's a real sweet kid.' Edward jumped in and said,' Yeah, he's got a real big heart,-' but whatever else he said went in one ear and out the other. Edward knows...

DAMMIT

Later That Day

I was in my room doing what the rest of my family was doing; searching to find anything we could on Andrew Stockman and his family. My research was going...honestly?...nowhere. I had found zip, zilch, nada. Jacob was at the library with Nessie on those computers while Embry was going to places around town 'getting information'. He was really just being a horn dog.

sigh*

Anyways, I was laying on my stomach with my laptop in front of me on my king sized bed. I need a large bed because I flip flop around like a fish outta water when I sleep. I have a hard time staying asleep at night and when I wake up I have a hard time getting comfortable. A solitary knock sounded on my door. I immediately grabbed the machete under my top mattress and walked slowly to the door. I never heard tge front or back door, so to say I was on edge was an understatement. I whipped the door open and whipped the machete up to about where the neck would be on a person.

I froze.

It was only Edward standing in the doorway with one eyebrow raised. I lowered the machete sheepishly. 'Don't want me to tell them that bad? No witnesses?' Edward asked sarcastically. 'No!' I didn't want him to think that! 'It's just Embry and Jake are out and I didn't hear either of the doors open! I'm sorry! I get-' he cut me off with a chuckle and a raised hand. 'I was just joking Seth, it's okay.' My shoulders relaxed as I exhaled. I went over to my bed and slipped the machete under ny top mattress. I plopped down on my bed and fell back with a sigh. I barely felt Edward sit next to me.

'Why don't you just be honest with them. You know Emmett would like that best. I don't know about that Stockman guy, but...their's something-' Edward paused and seemed to be choosing his words carefully and talked slowly,-' you need to know about Emmett and Rosalie.' Edward stopped at that statement and looked over at me. I sat up slowly and was paying rapt attention to Edward. 'Now, I'm not saying this just to get you to say something to him. I'm _really being very honest_.' He said, I saw it in his eyes that he was in fact telling the truth. I watched his movements and saw that this was hard for him to tell me. 'You don't have to tell me, Edward. I can find out for myself,' I said, turning my attention to my laptop after I showed a quick smile. I never wanted to make anyone uncomfortable or feel ill at ease with me. I'm, in common terms, a kiss ass.

'It's not that Seth,' Edward said with a soft tone. I looked over my shoulder at him. 'I just, also need to warn you, about something,' he said very warily. I let my hand leave the mouse pad and turned my whole body toward Edward. 'Emmett and Rosalie are not...as close as they used to be. Emmett is getting tired of Rose's games.' He finished. I waited a beat and he let me say what I was thinking before responding,' So their relationship has hit rock bottom?' 'Yes, and I know from Alice that it won't survive.'

His response didnt shock me. I never thought they were a good couple, but that might be because Rosalie is the only person on this planet that I have a hard time getting along with. She's so selfish towards EVERYONE. It sets my teeth in edge! How can a person think wholly and entirely of themselves?! I always thought about everyone all the time because they mean so much to me. Does that mean that Rosalie doesn't care about any of them?

A new realization dawned on me. Does she really just not care about them? 'No', Edward said. I turned to look at him confused. 'Rosalie doesn't actually care about any of us. The only one of us she ever actually loved at one point in time, was Reneesme.' I looked away to think on that for a second.

' But, as I said before, I need to warn you about something.' Edward had said it cautiously and uncomfortably. I turned my attention to him, and he smiled genuinely at me like he always does when I acknowledge peoples physical and tone differences to how they feel. 'I did take psychiatry though,' I said in the hopes of making a sorta joke.

Edward hmmed, still uncomfortable. 'Okay, Emmett has been feeling...frustrated...because of what is going on between him and Rosalie,' he hesitated. I rolled my eyes and turned toward my laptop and clicked around. 'I already know what that means. Emmett has a very strong sex drive. And without him being able to spend it on Rosalie, he's gonna start getting easily angered and probably experience symptoms that many experience when they're trying to stop things like drinking and what not.'

'Yes, but you are the only person Emmett is genuinely close too and he,-' I cut him off. 'I know, I know. He'll be most likely to take it out on me.' Edward exhaled frustratedly. I sat up and looked toward him. _'Dammit, I aggravated him by trying sound all smart like a know-it-all._ ' Edward smiled and shook his head ' No, that's not it, yes he will probably take his anger out in you, but...he may also try and...,-' he stopped, searching for the words. At this point I was lost. What else would Emmett do to me? As Edward said I'm really close to him. Edward then looked at me with pained eyes. ' _Dammit! What is it that I'm not getting!?_ ' I thought angrily to myself. I'm usually really good at this stuff. 'Seth, Emmett's been having thoughts randomly that have been shocking himself as well as me. They've been about him substituting Rosalie with...with...,-' he really seemed to be struggling.

' _Wait!!!'_ I looked at Edward up from my squinted and skeptical eyes. 'M,-' I swallowed roughly '-, Me?' Edward exhaled and looked at me with worry in his eyes. 'If Emmett tries anything with you, don't let him.' Edward was very serious, I could hear it, though, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. My face was in my hands against my knees. ' _I'm not ready for that!! What the hell do I do if he does try to...do THAT with me?!?! The thought of being with him like that only crossed my mind FLEETINGLY when he would playful pick on me and flirt with me! But the true thought of being with him like that terrifies me! He's really frakking strong! What can I do to stop that! Though, the real question is, will I try to stop him? I'm still very much a teenager and have never been with anyone like that. Will I be so overcome with emotions and the feels that I would just allow him to make me his bitch?!?!?! Dammit!! Now I'm terrified and want to lock myself in my room for all eternity and never leave!!'_

'I told you he'd,-' I didnt hear the rest before I yelled and fell off the edge of my bed. I had unconciously whipped out my machete and was holding it long ways in front of me as I lay on my back on the floor. Jasper and Edward's faces both flinched as they looked at me. When I saw it was Jazz I lowered my machete on the ground next to me a sat up. 'I suppose you know about everything,' I said, slightly irritated. 'It's not hard to guess with how you feel giddy every time you get around him.' He was always so blunt, but that is a good thing, sometimes. I know my face was probably the color of a sun burned tomato because they both snickered, which made me go redder.

' So, Seth, what's with the machete?' Jazz asked looking at my red handled machete in my right hand. I sighed. Then Edward chimed in,' Yeah, I mean, what can it do? You can turn into a giant sandy brown wolf, and yet you rely on the safety of that?' I sighed and answered 'Yeah, well, unlike Jake and Embry I'm not as good ar phasing like they are because unlike them, I'm a little less practiced than they are.' They both laughed and Ismiled a small smile.


	8. Eight

I want to thank NicholasDreamer for following my story! thank you and ill try and make you proud and love this story.

READ THIS PLSE BEFORE FURTHERING WITH THE STORY:

I am leaving this story in the hands of my cousin Brad and I will proof reading through and making sure he keeps good with the characters and stays with the plot of the story and every once in a while put in my 2 cents ;-) so, I hope you enjoy the story because I am too incompetent to finish it :)


	9. 8th part 2

Hi everyone, I'm Brad and I will be the author from now! Hope you like it!

Andrew's POV

'Sí, me gustaría algunos pimientios y frijoles con esas dos especias' I asked Juan as I pointed to the hottest and weakest spice he had. I was at the market gathering ingredients for dinner and lunches for my kids and myself for the next month.

George and I always cooked the meals for the house and my kids are used to embracing other ethnicities and their taste in food. The two biggest that we liked the best were Mexican and Chinese. Also, my Aunt McLaney, Uncle McLaney, Cousin Zane, and my "brothers and sisters" are staying at my house for Christmas and New Years this year.

My Aunt and Uncle adopted me when I was in middle school and I met my first sister when I was really young. Lauren then opened me up as much as I opened her up to Looana, D'Angelo, Jordun, Abbygail, Riley, Alexir(Though I call him by his last name Taylor), Juane, Victoire or Gabby, Emilia, Alison, Jack, Mark, Tom, and Robin(a guy Robin).

All of them are my family and helped through a really tough time in my life. Ever since I was adopted, every holiday we all get together and have fun, usually at my house because I have to have a large yard and house to board all the animals we foster and take care of.

'Gracias Juan, me amigo' I said as he handed me the things I had requested and smiled saying ,'De nada. Though, you know I am fairly fluent in English, Andrew, you don't have to speak Spanish with me.' I nodded and bobbed my head from side to side before saying, 'That is true. But I prefer to respect your peoples ways since, I too am Mexican.' With a smile, small nod and slight laugh from Juan, I smiled and nodded once before taking my leave with my bags full.

Juan sold his things in a special market that people from all corners of Coldwater sold things that were either food or none edible that pertain to their different walks of life or religions.

I loved coming here usually, but today I seem to have a few tails that have been following me around since I first ran into them back in October.

They seemed to be very interested in me and my family since then. You can probably guess that it was the Cullen family that I'm speaking of. Yes the Cullens have had young Seth and Emmett following me while Alice and Rosalie follow Kari and Kayla as Embry follows George and Reneesme and Jacob follow Levi. I haven't seen Dr. Cullen nor his wife since then though. But Edward and his wife Isabella have been very interested in the towns library collection on myths and the supernatural. They may be sneaky but I am sneakier. Tee hee. I mentally rubbed my hands evilly together. The thought made me chuckle out loud.

I had a pair of Lavender headphones and Clean Bandit's song Rather Be blasted in my ears as I lugged my days worth of shopping with me out of the market and onto the main highway that ran right through the middle of Coldwater. As I walked, I once again paid no attention to the two incredibly handsome and perfectly impeccable young men following me. Yes, you could say that I have become...fond of them. But my feelings are of no accord there by my own free will. The mark on my back that burned and internally sizzled whenever they were around continued to irritate me.

Remember when I said if I could tell you what I was I would? Well, he he, get ready for a shit load of a bombshell! I actually found out that I'm a Warlock. Yeah that's not the bad part. I seem to come from a long line of Wiccans and Warlock that were very powerful. You may have heard of some from history. Merlin from Camelot, The Blair Witch...It seems that through my family history has an evil Wiccan or Warlock for every Noble one.


	10. Eight prt 3

Hey, it's Brad and I was testing out whether or not you guys like my writing, hope you did. I know it was short, sorry. And thank you HACKmia for favoriting this story!

Yeah, but the more common term for Warlocks and Wiccans nowadays is "Death Dealer". But, like many things of the Supernatural, we're not like how you think of us. Some Death Dealers especially, are astrologically chosen to become something more once they turn eighteen. And that is what humans refer to as a Reaper. Death Dealers are only called this because, in a much earlier time, we were magical guards of Kings and Queens. Though, not all of them liked relying on something they weren't ready to understand. So thats why they burned many unmagical people. Like always, humans aren't the most reliable of species. Reapers usually aren't either, but thats due to their eccentric natures and their seeming need to be alone.

'Hey, Satan's child,' a familiar, young, female voice sounded ahead of me. I looked up from musings and saw Abby, Jack, and Mark standing on the sidewalk ahead, Abby standing between the two men.

Abby always made me think of the seventies whenever I saw her. Now that was a fun time for her and our other friends, though I beg to differ. Abby, as usual, was wearing a thin lavender dress that cinched in just past her hips ever so slightly, and flared out into some ruffled, short fabric. The top of the dress was cinched just under her breast and thin straps wrapped over her shoulders. An odd, large, and circular design barely accented to the dress. Though the navy blue color that was used in the design was the same blue in the tight, long sleeved, cottony shirt and her cottony leggings she wore under the thin fabric. Her shoes had a soft looking fabric on the outside while the inside was insulated with cotton to keep her feet warm. Her mid-back length sun bleached blonde hair was as wavy as I could remember and a navy blue headband, four fingers in width, was resting on her forehead and wrapped around her ears. Her magnificent true ocean blue eyes shined as she waved her entire arm, knowing she would still need to catch my attention after I had just been thinking very deeply.

I smiled. Abby and I had a rough past, more so than with the rest of them. She had traded us all in for one Vampire that, in the end, tried to kill her. She had been easily swayed back then and it hurt me that she refused to listen to my warnings and even blatantly disregarded my existence for awhile. But, once she came back, I welcomed her with open arms. I didn't act like nothing happened, knowing that'd definitely piss her off. But we talked and soon, everything was back in it's place.

Now Jack, I am close friends with him. But Mark, not so much. He acts a little to much like Chance. And everytime I'm around Mark, all I can imagine is Chance. I know I shouldn't connect the two since they are different people and all. It still doesn't sit right with me that they both were friends before we met them years ago in the nineties. But you can't choose your family.

Jack had pale skin and an undercut with the top part dyed green. He was wearing skinny black jeans with a baggy sweat shirt. The sweat shirt had various gaming controllers and under them it said "Choose your weapon". He wore black and white converse and his bright ice blue eyes shined with happiness. He had a big crooked ass tooth European smile that also made me smile.

Jack McDowell was an Irish friend of Abby's that she had met through a game years ago. I personally really liked hanging around him. He may curse like a sailor, but he was sweet, giving, and just an all around energized ball of fluffiness.

Now Mark was a different story. Mark had tan skin with brown black hair. He wore a pair of ripped and shredded blue jeans with chains hanging off his belt on his left side and a baggy t-shirt that had a picture of Eminem on it with a quote of his across the middle of it. "Unless you want to f*ck me, why do you care what I look like?" He was wearing an even bigger pair of black and white converse and a Centaur smirk twisted his features to look playful but in a more manipulative way. His eyes glinted with humour and mischief.

Mark and Chance had been friends since they were young and Jack, after he had met Abby and become part of the family, met Mark and they instantly hit it off. Abby met Mark next and soon I did. I had met his buddy Chance some years before and he cheated me and I kicked his ass for it. Ever since that betrayal I haven't trusted Chance nor anyone he's too closely associated with.

'Hey guys,' I said as I removed my headphones from my head and set them around my neck before hugging Abbadabadoo. Jack next, jolly as always and Mark last, him and I bumping fist. 'Whatcha doin' here?' I asked and Mark being quick and sarcastic said, 'Well, ya know its not like its not the Christmas holidays or anything and we don't always go to your house to celebrate.' I rolled my eyes as Abby and Jack laughed. 'I meant on the sidewalk; like were you walking to my place or were you hanging around for some reason,' I said as slow as I could like I was explaining something for the tenth time to a child. Jack and Abby giggled before Jack spoke up,' Ya, we were 'eadin' to your 'ouse. Our stuff is gettin' shipped thar because both of our cars are still in the shop.'

'Still? Ya know I've got five cars, you could've borrowed them.'

'Well-' Jack said as all three of them had a look of 'I'm an idiot' on their face-' we didn't think 'o tha'.' I just laughed and shook my head.

'Wanna us to help you with yer stuff?' Jack asked as I still had bags full of food. I looked down, completely forgetting. 'Nah, I got it,' I said. The bags levitated out of my hands and I snapped my fingers, them disappearing. All three ooed and then Mark said, 'You're getting better with that hoodoo voodoo demon stuff.' I snorted and smiled. Though, I'd hate to admit it, my father's side of me, the demon side, actually was pretty cool. I hated being called a half-ling because I was half Demon half Death Dealer. But, it was kinda cool.

'So, you still haven't found a place yet, Mark?' I asked as we continued walking down the sidewalk, flanked by a beautiful forest and the two laned highway that cut through the Town of Coldwater.

'Nah, I did try one place but the neighbors were _nuts_.' Mark replied, wide eyed as he shook his head.

Mark and Jack both live with Abby. Mark had been kicked out of his last place because his ex-girlfriend is insane and _refused to leave him alone_. She threatened his neighbors and burned a cross in his yard. She doesn't know where he's living now but she's looking for him. Poor Mark even put a restraining order on her and she still snuck in the window and tried to rape him! So, for now until he can find himself a secure place, he's staying with Abbydabby.

Now Jack recently moved here from Ireland. He was becoming depressed because his parents died a few years ago and he doesn't have any friends there and started to become a bit of a hermit. He started staying inside a lot and not socializing with people. I told him he should come and visit us for a month or two...next week when the kids and I were visiting Abby and Mark, he showed up with all of his belongings, asking if he could move in. Abby was ecstatic.

Abby hates being alone because she feeds off of people emotional energies, so she when she's alone, she becomes depressed. She became so depressed after her parents died and she was living alone. I, one day while she was at work, got my kids and we got all of her stuff and we moved her into our large house in California. We waited for her to come home and we took her home as she cried super happy tears.

'Oi, uh, Andy.' Jack said to get my attention. I looked at him, his face concerned as well as Mark's and Abby's. 'What?' I said, widening my eyes and raising my eyebrows. 'Maybe ya shouldn't be spacin' out lie' that. What with-' Jack paused and leaned in, cupping his hands together around my ear'- yer two stalkers o'er thar.' He pulled back and I processed what he said for a second and started laughing. All three looked at each other as I laughed and giggled. 'What's so foony, mate?' Jack asked, both eyebrows pulling together in concern as Abby's eyebrows shot to the sky and Mark had on lifted.

'I'll explain when we get back to the house,' I said, still trying to reign in my laughter.

So please review and tell me what you think, I'd love hearing from you!


End file.
